Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing efficient media content search services. One area of interest has been in ways to automate media content indexing and sharing services to reduce search response time on existing networks while maintaining a level of search result relevancy acceptable to users. As users continue to increase their reliance on data retrieved from networks, the number of search queries and the results of search queries transmitted increase. Existing search engines and platforms traditionally perform a media content search query using keywords based on, for instance, content analysis algorithms. However, these algorithms often produce results of disorganized media content and/or media content with low/poor relevancy to user interests. Consequently, service providers and device manufacturers face the challenge of providing fast search results of media content items highly relevant to search queries.